


So, Did Anybody Need Proof That Stiles Is Awesome?

by sarcasticasfuck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, M/M, Scott And Stiles Finally Talk About Things, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles And Isaac Are Bros, The Alpha Pack Is Delt With Quickly, The Sheriff Is The Most Amazing, This Is Going To Be So So Jossed, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticasfuck/pseuds/sarcasticasfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles’ explains some things and one time some things gets explained to him </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Stiles is a complete BAMF and gets shit done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles Explains To Isaac ‘the housing situation’

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr! http://sarcasticasfuck.tumblr.com/post/48864109655/five-times-stiles-explains-some-things-and-one-time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non graphic murder of an oc in defense of another.

 It's been about three weeks since the whole Kanima/Gerard showdown and things have been surprisingly peaceful, so Stiles is doing some overdue processing in the woods. Life's been too quite lately. No new dead bodies, no new werewolves, no more psycho hunters other than Chris and Allison (who are way less crazy then their relatives). Stiles can almost say it's been good.

 Of course Stiles is bored out of his mind.

 After spending a solid three and a half months fearing for his life and trying to keep everybody alive, doing nothing is starting to drive him a little crazy. What kind of person was he that he could miss experiencing life or death situations?

 Of course that's when a werewolf Stiles has never seen before comes crashing through the trees and, wait for it… tries to go for Stiles' throat.

 (Stiles might bring some of these things on himself, but that's victim blaming.)

 Luckily for Stiles, Derek jumps in and saves Stiles' life. Again.

 At least Stiles is pretty sure Derek's the thing that jumps the werewolf. If it is Derek, he's way more furry than normal.

 Stiles' instincts kick in and he looks around for a weapon. He finds a large, sturdy branch, hefts it and manages to hit the strange wolf right at the back of his head. The werewolf falls, giving Derek just enough time to tear his throat out. With his teeth. (Stiles might start taking Derek's threats seriously now, considering this is the SECOND time Stiles has seen Derek kill someone. But probably not. It's just not in Stiles nature to show fear around his enemies. Or frenemies, in his and Derek's case.)

 Now that the danger has passed, Stiles finally gets a good look at Derek and whoa. Derek's definitely WAY more furry than normal. Like covered in fur. And he looks like a wolf, like a real wolf. Or more accurately, what a pony would look like if it was wolf shaped.

 Stiles blinks at Derek. Derek blinks as Stiles.

 He doesn't really know what the protocol is when someone kills another being to save your life so he just says “Thanks.”

 Derek blinks at him again before throwing his head back and howling.

 The howl gives Stiles a shiver and he isn't sure if it's Derek being victorious about taking down an enemy or just calling the rest of the pack to take care of the body. Either way, Stiles doesn't have any bars on his phone so he's just going to stay with the body until he can decide what to do with it. He finds a fallen tree to sit on and waits, hoping Dereks betas are coming.

 It's a little weird when Derek comes over to sit on the ground next to Stiles, so close he's pressing up against Stiles' leg. Stiles stares at him before deciding that Derek's just more willing to give into animal instinct when he's ALL wolfie. Stiles is pretty sure he read somewhere that werewolves where tactile creatures so he tries not to jump when Derek puts his chin on Stiles' knee. Derek shaped like a wolf and cuddling with Stiles is better than Derek naked and just in Stiles general vicinity so Stiles doesn't push Derek away, even though the wolf gets blood on Stiles’ jeans.

 Stiles is staring at Derek's ears because they look soft and he's really tempted to pet them when said ears prick up and Derek takes his head off Stiles' knee. (But he doesn't move away so it's less like Derek doesn't want to be seen with Stiles in public and more like he doesn't want to be seen sort of cuddling with Stiles in public. Stiles can roll with that.)

 Scott crashes into the clearing wolf face out and snarling. Isaac walks in a minute behind him looking bored. Stiles snicker and shake his head because sometimes Scott is such a drama queen.

 “I _told_ you everything was fine.” Isaac says with a sigh.

 Scott isn't paying attention. He loses his wolf face and stares at Stiles. “What are _you_ doing out here?”

 Stiles raises an eyebrow at the emphasis on the 'you'. Scott sounds like he's never seen Stiles in the woods before. “I was enjoying mother nature. Why is that so surprising?”

 “You're not supposed to be out in the woods, Stiles!” Scott says as if they've had this conversation a million times before. For the record the only person who's ever said Stiles couldn't go out in the woods was his dad and last he checked that was not Scott.

 “When was this decided and why didn't I know about it?”

 Isaac's looking from Scott to Stiles in obvious confusion and Derek's starts to growl softly. Stiles is pretty sure he's missing something. Isaac's eyes finally lands on Scott and he says with annoyance “You didn't tell him?”

 That gets Stiles' attention. “Tell me what?”

 Isaac's still glaring but he turns it on Stiles “That there's been a rouge werewolf getting messy with the woodland creatures.” he turns back to Scott “You told me you asked for Stiles help and he wasn't interested.”

 “Really?” Stiles asks, raising a brow at Scott.

 Scott shrugged looking guilty. “I didn't _think_ you'd want to get involved.”

 “Why _wouldn’t_ I want to get involved in looking for a rouge werewolf that could have started killing people?”

 “Because of…” Scott gestures at Stiles face and the mostly fading bruises there. “…what happened.”

 “So you have pulled this all the other times I’ve gotten hurt too?”

 Scott gets a confused look on his face. “What?” he asks softly.

 Stiles just pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to figure out how to bring the conversation back around to more important things but he gets distracted by Derek's growling, which had definitely gotten louder. Stiles pushed lightly at Derek's muzzle to get him to stop. Scott's eyes go wide and he flails his arms and starts to walk closer like he thinks Derek is going to attack Stiles or something. Derek just growls that much louder. Stiles sighs and puts a hand up. “Stop. Both of you.”

 Scott makes a frustrated sound. “I was just trying to protect you!”

 “Yeah” Stiles says with a laugh, “and look how that turned out! I got attacked by a werewolf I didn't know was running in the woods, even though this knowledge would have stopped me from going out in the woods in the first place!”

 Scott arghs like a pissed off pirate. “I'm going to go call Mr Argent to tell him we found the rouge wolf and make him come and take care of the body.” then he stomps off to find a signal for his phone.

 Stiles blinks at Isaac. Isaac blinks at Stiles.

 (Well at least Derek's stop growling.)

 ~*~

 Stiles and Isaac sit on the fallen tree with Derek between them, pressing up against both their legs, but he puts his head on Stiles' knee again.

 Stiles is jiggling his foot up and down making Derek's head bounce and the wolf glares at him even more than usual.

 “Sooo…” Stiles says in slight desperation, “…how's it going?”

 Isaac smiles a little. “Derek can't turn back into a human.”

 Stiles stares down at Derek, who's giving Isaac a look that could kill. “Well.” Stiles says a little hesitantly before deciding that this was something he could laugh about later (when he wasn't within biting distance of Derek's teeth) “We'll work on that.” he doesn't even try to resist giving Derek a pat on the head. He turns back to Isaac. “How's it going with you?”

 “Good, well better I suppose. My emancipation been approved.”

 Stiles' eyes go wide in surprise. “Really? Wow that was fast.”

 Isaac shrugged. “Well I've been working at the cemetery all my life, the house is all paid for, Doctor Deaton gave me a job at the animal clinic and your dad put in a good word for me.”

 “That's good. That's _really_ good.” Stiles fidgeted some more, not sure how to ask his next question so he just goes with the most direct approach. “Um, are you going to stay at the house?”

 Derek made an angry sound and Isaac flinched a little. “I don't have anywhere else to stay and I don't have enough money for a down payment on an apartment yet so...” Isaac makes a 'what can you do?' gesture.

 “But you don't want to stay at the house?”

 “God no.”

 Stiles grins. “Okay!” he says, clapping his hands. “That settles it!”

 Isaac and Derek stare at him. “What's settled?” Isaac asks hesitantly.

 “You two are staying with me and my dad.”

 “Wha-”

 “Well he obviously likes you and he likes dogs so until Derek figures out how to human again he can pretend to be your dog. My dad'll totally go for it.”

 ~*~

 “No Stiles.” The Sheriff has his (patented) 'I am The Sheriff and what I say is law'-look on.

 “But daaad!” Stiles whines. “Look at this face!” he grabs Derek's muzzle and pulls Derek's face up so he's looking at the Sheriff. Stiles pulls out the puppy dog eyes because he knows Derek's not going to, “You can’t say no to this face.”

 “I _can_ when it's attached to a creature the size of a horse.”

 Stiles presses his hands over Derek's ears with a gasp. “Dad!” he hisses, “You're gonna give him a weight complex!”

 The Sheriff just shakes his head. "Besides Derek is a ridiculous name for a dog. Especially one that looks so much like a wolf. Wolf-dogs are _illegal_ Stiles! I am the Sheriff!"

 Isaac clears his throat. “I'll take care of all of his food and my food and I'll walk him and I'll even walk Stiles if you want me to.”

 Stiles is convinced that in the end it's a combination of Stiles puppy dog eyes and Derek's not-puppy-dog-eyes that do it and not Isaac's amazing and sweet and actual puppy personality. He's also pretty sure that the bacon he bribes the Sheriff with doesn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Next!! Stiles explains some things to an Alpha that’s not Derek


	2. Stiles Explains Some Things To An Alpha!Alpha In The Most Awkward Way Possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first anon, proof that people telling me they like my stuff makes me get my butt in gear!

In the week that Derek and Isaac have been staying with Stiles and the Sheriff, Derek's spent every night in Stiles' room. On Stiles' _bed_. The worst part is that he's a pillow hog. And he radiates heat. And he sheds. And kicks in his sleep. Really, the only thing he's got going for him right now is that he doesn't snore.

Derek also seems to want to spend every moment, waking or not, with Stiles. Isaac talked to Deaton about it and the Doc said his wolf thoughts are simpler than his human thoughts. He cares more about basic needs and pack than anything else.

So that means Stiles is a basic need or pack. Okay so it's obvious which one Stiles is. Although, after the big show down and Scott told Stiles he wasn't part of Derek's pack anymore, Stiles had assumed that that went for him as well. Apparently not, if Derek getting all up in his grill is anything to go by.

Isaac, though, seems like he's having the time of his life. Isaac's a cuddle mons-er FIEND and Derek let's him cuddle the stuffing out of him. They take naps on the couch together. It's adorable and Stiles has pictures he's going to use to his advantage for years to come. Isaac also gets along surprisingly well with the Sheriff. While Stiles tries to force the healthy food, Isaac gently convinces the Sheriff that the healthy food actually tastes good. And it works. Or the Sheriff let's it work. Either way Isaac's going to one day make a great criminal or salesman.

Things have been weird with Scott though. He _hates_ that Derek's staying with Stiles and since Derek's glued to Stiles whenever he can get away with it, Stiles has only been seeing Scott in school. But Isaac's been avoiding Scott and Stiles hasn't brought it up yet because he's still mad at Scott for leaving him out of the loop. He'll talk to Scott about it on Monday though because Stiles is as much a sucker for puppy dog eyes as the Sheriff.

Stiles is out in the woods. Again. But this time he's not by himself, he's with Derek. Derek who is still wolf-shaped. Who is really weird wolf-shaped. Really. It is so weird. And what's even worse is that Stiles is starting to get used to it.

So Stiles is out running in the woods because he has spent so much time running for his life and now it's been a month and everything's been so peaceful. Too peaceful. It's making him nervous.

Derek, at least, seems to be having fun. He's running literal circles around Stiles but he doesn't leave the trail or Stiles. And he hasn't tried to trip Stiles yet so Stiles is just going to put up with it.

But then Derek stops, making Stiles stop as well. It's obvious he can hear something Stiles can't, but that's not unusual. He starts to creep through off the trail ears back and teeth bared, but not growling. Stiles follows him.

After a few minutes Stiles sees movement and then he sees the wolf. It's abnormally large, gray and completely silent as it tries to open the bear trap its front left paws caught in. If Stiles needed any proof that it was a werewolf the red eyes were definitely it.

Derek looks ready to fight be he's not attacking when the wolf twists its back more towards them, like it's trying to tempt them. Stiles is sure the wolf knows they're there.

Stiles has a couple of options. He could let Derek attack the wolf, call the Argents, or try to get the wolf out of the trap.

Stiles doesn't trust Chris Argent as far as Stiles can throw him and if the way Isaac flinches around Allison is anything to go by he doesn't really trust her right now either. So the Argents are out.

If Derek didn't attack the wolf when he first saw it why would he attack it now that he knows it's injured?

So that just leaves the last option.

Okay. Stiles can totally do this.

He takes a deep breath, puts both his hands up, and walks farther into the clearing with Derek pressed firmly against his side.

“Hey,” Stiles says quietly. The wolf turns its head to look at them but that's it. So it's probably an older alpha if it has so much control. But the glowing red eyes are freaking Stiles out. Derek's eyes don't do that, so it's probably just for dramatic effect. “Let's make a deal. You don't bit me and I'll get you out of that trap.”

The wolf blinks very slowly at Stiles, like it thinks he's a complete idiot (which he is) before heaving a huge sigh and nodding once.

Stiles grins. “Great!” He still moves forward slowly though, just in case. Derek's keeping pace with him but hasn't started growling, so that's good. He carefully knees down in front of the wolf and would probably be freaking out if Derek wasn't practically on top of him. “Sorry, but this is probably going to hurt.”

There's just enough room to slip his fingers on either side of the trap and he pulls. It takes several long and strenuous minutes to pry the trap open enough for the wolf to pull it's leg out and Stiles is honestly shocked he didn't lose a finger (or several) when the trap snaps shut again.

Stiles wipes his bloody hands off on his running shorts and great, that's another pair of pants ruined because of werewolf shenanigans. “I'm not going to have nightmares about that _at all_.” he says, hoping sarcasm can cross the specious barrier. If werewolves who are in their wolf shaped can be considered another species.

When Stiles looks back at the wolf there's a very naked man in its place. Great. “Hey,” he says awkwardly, looking away from the alpha. “So you know there's already a pack here, right?” He gestures towards Derek.

The alpha chuckles. “Yes, that's why I'm here.”

Stiles sighs. (Come on, you're in the boys locker room almost every day! You can totally handle and naked werewolf.) “Why are you here?”

“Your alpha hasn't told you?”

“Maybe I wanna hear it in your own words.”

The alpha snorts. “Fine. My pack and I are here to kill your pack.”

Well. That hadn't been what Stiles was expecting. Not that Stiles knew what to expect anymore. Derek's started to growl. “Oh? Why's that?”

“Why do you think? You're making too much of a spectacle of yourselves.”

So this really isn't what Stiles was expecting to happen when he decided to go for a jog but if there was anything Stiles could do, it was talk. “I don't know if you're aware of this but there hasn't been an 'animal attack' in more than a month. You know why that is? Because my pack took care of the murderers.”

The alpha arched a brow. “Oh? How'd that happen?”

“Well, the first set of murders were committed by psycho Peter Hale, who killed Derek's sister and went around killing the people responsible for killing the rest of the Hale pack. Then he got brought back to life and left town. The second set were killed by a Kanima being controlled by a psycho teenager who's now dead. The Kanima, by the way, got turned into a werewolf and has also left town.”

The alpha was giving Stiles a look he was very much used to, the one that questioned Stiles' sanity. “You're not lying.”

“Who come up with something like this?”

The alpha smirked. “So you're telling me the betas I have never killed anyone?”

Stiles had just thought Erica and Boyd had taken a much need vacation after being tortured by Grandpa Argent. If Stiles found out the alpha had hurt them there was going to be hell to pay.

“No, they haven’t killed anyone.”

“But they're weak. Not part of the pack.”

“No, they're pack. They're weak because they were being tortured by hunters and then got kidnapped by an alpha who wanted to kill them.”

The alpha sighed and shook his head. “The _only_ reason I'll let your pack live is because you didn't kill me when you had the chance.” Then he stalked off into the woods.

~*~

When Erica and Boyd climbed into Stiles bedroom two hours later, shaken and terrified but not hurt, Stiles tries not to worry about how anti-climactic that show down had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next! Isaac tells Boyd, Erica, and Stiles about the night of the big show down and Scott and Stiles have a talk!


	3. Stiles expansions to Scott when it's appropriate to be a double agent and when you're just being a stubborn asshole

Boyd and Erica spend four days resting and spending time with their families.

Boyd got to go back to his old foster mother. This was both good and bad because she didn't really care what he did as long as he kept his space clean, babysat the other kids some times and the checks kept coming.

Erica's parents on the other hand, had thought she was dead and upon finding out she wasn't barely let her out of their sight. That was, until she told them that she had run away because she knew they wouldn't let her be with Boyd. She was let back out into the world to see him as long she kept in touch.

Isaac and Derek were definitively happy with having the rest of their pack back. When Boyd and Erica had been able to be a the Sheriff's house at the same time, Isaac went a little crazy making a huge nest on Stiles' bedroom floor with every blanket and pillow he could find.

After Boyd and Erica had apologized to Derek about trying to run away and Derek had bit them, which freaked Stiles out until Isaac told him Derek was just reaffirming the pack bound, the five of them had buried themselves in the nest.

Boyd and Erica talked a little about the alpha pack (yeah, a _pack_ of alphas. The leader of which had gotten within biting distance of Stiles.). Apparently they hadn't been as bodily torture-friendly as the Argents, but they had really liked to mess with the beta's minds. Boyd and Erica weren't ready to tell everything what had happened but Stiles, Isaac, and Derek (by pawing at them and waging is tail, seriously, he was never living that one down) had made sure the two knew they were all willing to listen whenever they were ready to talk.

But then there had been a rather unfortunate but informative subject change. Isaac talked about the final showdown with Gerard and the Kanima. Stiles had known Scott was leaving something out, but he had been sort of ignoring him as revenge for trying to 'protect' him so hadn't gotten around to asking yet. Scott had told Stiles the basics though; Doctor Deaton gave Scott pills with mountain ash in them to give to Gerard, Derek bit Gerard, then Derek and Scott had had a petty fight about something Scott couldn't even remember and Scott had left the pack. Again.

But now Stiles knew Isaac's side and well... at least now he knew why Isaac had been avoiding Scott, why Scott was avoiding Derek and why Scott was the only one Derek had growled at while wolf-shaped.

“I'm going to fucking KILL him!” Erica snarled. Boyd gave a tight nod in agreement but Derek nipped lightly at Erica's hand to show he wasn't on the murder-boat.

Isaac glanced at Stiles, obviously uncomfortable. Stiles was sure he was leaking all sorts of gross emotions on the wolves but he couldn't help it. He was fucking pissed.

There was knock on Stiles' bedroom door, making everybody in the room jump, before it opened and the Sheriff looked in. He raised his brows at the nest before make a 'come here' gesture at Stiles. Great. Now Stiles was pissed off and his dad was probably going to give him a talk about proper polyamory etiquette that he'd read off the internet to try and show his support. Okay, so Stiles had the best dad in the world. Still. Pissed. Off.

He flailed his way out of the nest and stepped out into the hall, closing the door.

“What's up?” he asked, trying not to show how angry he still was.

“I haven’t seen Scott around in a while.” the Sheriff said, getting right to the point.

Stiles groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I don't want to talk about Scott right now.”

“If you give him a chance you know he'll apologize.”

That was the last straw. “It's not me he has to apologize to!” he yelled, waving his arms around in frustration.

The Sheriff raised a brow. “Okay. What did he do to Lydia?”

“What?” he asked, completely confused at the turn the conversation had taken.

The Sheriff shrugged. “Well, the last time you two had this big a fight it was when you were nine and he called Lydia mean.”

Stiles blinked. He had completely forgotten about that. “He didn't do anything to Lydia.”

“Oh?” the Sheriff was most definitely more amused than anything else now. “You got something you wanna tell me?”

“No?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

“So you're not mad at Scott for calling someone who's not Lydia mean?” the Sheriff looked like he was holding back laughter.

“I guess it depends on your definition of 'not Lydia'”

“Oh? I define it as Derek Hale.”

Wait, what? “WHAT?” Stiles squeaked and flailed around in shock before stuttering out “Well I define it as.... not!"

The Sheriff nodded (very much amused by his ability to make his son squirm) and gave Stiles a patented Stilinski hug. “You'll work it out. Last time he just had to apologize. That might work this time too.”

“I hope so.” Stiles mumbled into his dad's shoulder.

“After you talk to Scott you're going to tell me what's been going on. I've ignored it long enough now."

Stiles sighed and squeezed his dad tighter before nodding.

~*~

When Stiles got back into his room everybody was pointedly NOT looking at him. And they were smirking. Except Derek. Who couldn't really smirk with a wolf face. Stiles hesitated at the edge of the nest, no longer sure if Derek would even let him in. Derek might even kick him out of the pack.

But Derek had other plans. He grabbed Stiles shirt in his teeth and pulled Stiles down before jumping on him. And licking his face.

Stiles shrieked and tried to get Derek off of him while also trying to wipe werewolf slobber off. And suddenly there were four werewolves laughing and rolling around play fighting each other. Stiles watched them for a minute before grinning and thinking 'Screw. It.'. He let out the mightiest of battle cries and threw himself into the melee. And in the end he viciously conquered Derek, and subsequently the betas, by tickling the soft spot behind Derek's left ear.

~*~

Stiles cornered Scott at school the next day. “We need to talk after school. And don't you _dare_ try to blow me off. I know you don't have to work today. We can go to your house.”

Scott shifted uncomfortably and wow, how had Stiles not noticed the guilty looks before? Scott finally nodded. “K. I'll meet you there?”

He gave a jerky nod and avoided Scott for the rest of the day.

~*~

When Stiles got to the McCall house Ms. McCall wasn't there. That was good, there was probably going to be yelling and she shouldn't have to deal with that.

Scott got there a few minutes later and led Stiles into the house while fidgeting. They didn't make it any farther then the front room.

“What's this about Stiles?” Scott asked, his eyes darting around the room.

Stiles suddenly felt deadly calm. “You know what this is about Scott.” he said quietly.

“You're mad I didn't tell you about my plan?”

Okay. That was it, no more calm. “No, Scott!” Stiles yelled, waving his arms for emphasis. “I'm mad about what you did to Derek!”

Scott blinked at him, taken aback. “What? I didn't do anything to Derek!”

“ _OH_?! You call spying on him for the enemy and then _forcing_ him to bite said enemy _NOTHING_?!”

“I had to!”

“Bullshit!”

“Gerard threatened my mom!”

“Derek would have protected her! Like he protected my dad!”

Scott was shaking and there were tears in his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and whispered “I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do.”

Stiles felt his anger drain out of him. He gathered his best friend into a hug. “I know.” he whispered. “But I'm not the one you have to say that too.”

Scott sniffed softly. “He hates me."

“He definitely doesn't like you right now.”

“He's not going to ever trust me again.”

“He might, some day.”

Scott pulled away, shaking his head. He was angry again. “Stiles, I can't forgive him for taking away my one chance to be normal.”

Stiles caught Scott's shoulders with his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. He said quietly “Do you really think, not just hypothetically, that you would have actually been able to kill Peter? Would have been able to cut open his throat and watch the life drain out of his eyes? To live with that for the rest of your life?”

Scott looked disgusted and horrified. Tears were willing up in his eyes again. “Can we go talk to him now?”

Stiles almost sagged with relief. “Yeah, Scott.” he said, gathering his best friend up in another hug. “This is going to take a lot of work, from both of you, but I think it'll be okay.”

When Scott pulled back, he had a familiar determined look on his face. “I'll try for you.”

Stiles shook his head, filing that away to analyze later, “No, you have to try for you. The pack survives, Scott. The omega dies.” Allison wasn't part of Scott's pack anymore and Stiles was part of Derek's. Scott knew it would tear Stiles apart to choose one.

Scott took one long deep breath, in and out, before nodding. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! Stiles explains to his dad how Beacon Hills basically became a hellmouth.


	4. Stiles explains to his dad about how 98% of his friends were werewolves

Scott and Derek's talk involved an awkward, but sincere, apology from Scott and a single nod from Derek. That was it. If Derek had been able to speak Stiles would have locked the two in a closet and wouldn't have let them out until they'd at least talked about their problems. Actually, he was probably going to do that once Derek was human-shaped anyway.

But at the moment Scott looked like a weight had been taken off him and Derek looked content, so Stiles was going to let it go. For now.

Boyd, Erica and Isaac hadn't been there when Scott and Stiles got to the house but they walked in about a minute after Scott and Derek's little heart to heart, bearing pizzas and a box of curly fries. Stiles was pretty sure they'd been waiting outside until it was all over because Erica didn't look quite as murderous as she had the day before.

The betas three ended up sprawled all over Stiles with Derek sitting at his feet and Scott hesitantly sitting on the floor next to Isaac.

Stiles got handed the curly fries and he stared at it. He glanced down at Derek, who was carefully eating a slice of pizza off a plate. He poked him with a toe. “Dad's going to be off work in about an hour.” Derek looked up at him for a moment before nodding.

“What?” Scott asked through a mouth full of pizza.

Stiles sighed, “Dad wants me to tell him about what's been going on.”

Scott made a concerned face. “Do you think that's a good idea?”

Stiles shrugged, honestly he wasn't sure if  _not_  telling him was a good idea. “I'd rather tell him then having him find out in a violent and probably bloody way.”

Isaac nodded. “At least if he knows what's going on he can decide himself. Argent would probably give him wolf bane bullets if he asks for them.”

Stiles didn't want his dad anywhere near Argent, but he doubted the hunter would be stupid enough to try and hurt the Sheriff. Derek must have sensed or smelled his worry because Erica was suddenly rearranging herself to sit on Boyds lap and Derek was taking her spot on Stiles'. He buried his hand in the thick fur on the back of Derek's and just sat, soaking up the heat and the comfort Stiles got from Dereks presence.

Things had changed so much the last two weeks (that's not at all including the last few mouths.). Derek was constantly around and almost always touching Stiles. He thinks it would have been way more awkward and weird if Derek had been human-shaped, Derek wolf-shaped just made it easier. But just because he didn't look human doesn't mean he didn't feel human. He made gestures and noises and sometimes even moved like he was indeed human, Stiles never had to remind himself it was Derek because he never forgot.

Stiles couldn't help but worry about what would happen once Derek got back to normal. He and Isaac would be moving out, that was practically a given, but would Derek still spend time with Stiles? Would he still touch him? He had his own life to get back to, he might not even want Stiles in it. And what about when Derek realized that Stiles  _liked_  him? But Stiles thought that Derek might just ignore that part. After all, the betas hadn't been surprised. Even Stiles dad, who didn't know about the werewolf stuff, knew. Derek probably knew too.

Well, Stiles was just going to have to wait and see.

~*~

When the Sheriff got home the pack was calm and a little sleepy. He raised his brows at them in amusement and Stiles made a half-hearted wave towards the kitchen. “Curly fries,” he mumbled.

While the Sheriff reheated the fries everybody tried to wake themselves up. By the time he came back into the front room with his curly fries and a kitchen chair the pack were awake and sitting up.

He sat down across from them and just looked. After a few minutes of that and eating he finally said “So, werewolves huh?”

The room erupted into chaos, everybody talking at once. He put up a hand and there was silence again. “I thought Stiles was going to tell me.”

Stiles was pretty shocked, but at the same time wasn't because he'd always known he got most of his awesomeness from his dad. “Uh, yeah.” Stiles stuttered. “Do you, um, want a demonstration?”

“As long as I'm right about you being human.”

Everybody nodded, enthusiastically. Stiles looked down at Derek, who jerked his head at Scott. Scott nodded and stood up. “Don't freak out.” he said before changing into his wolf-face.

The Sheriff didn't look scared, just interested.

“How long have you known?” Scott asked once his face a human again and he'd sat back down.

“Just after I saw the security footrace from the video store. That wasn't any of you, right?” there was a definite warning on the Sheriff's face now.

Every head was shaken, again very enthusiastically.

The Sheriff nodded and settled back in his chair. “Okay than. Let's hear it.”

~*~

By the end the Sheriff looked like he was going to murder some people. He'd get away with it too, Stiles knew he could, but it wouldn't do much good. Peter had run off and had probably pissed off or bad-touched the wrong person and had gotten killed. Gerard was probably dead and Jackson hadn't had control of himself, but had left town anyway.

“Keeping me out of the loop? It ends here.” he said firmly, shaking his finger at everyone. More nodding.

He groaned and rubbed his hands across his face. “Your parents are probably worried about you.” he waved at Boyd, Erica, and Scott. The three nodded and left a little hurriedly. He turned to Isaac next. “You mind giving us a few minutes?” Isaac nodded and gathered up the empty pizza boxed and went into the kitchen.

Stiles knew Isaac could hear them but he was beyond caring about that. He was braced for the other shoe to drop, for his dad to try and keep him away from the wolves or make him go live with his great aunt Susan. There was no way in hell Stiles was going to do either of these things.

“I was right about the Derek thing huh?” he said, smirking a little.

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's fur. “Well, we haven't really had a chance to talk about it.”

The Sheriff groaned softly and rubbed his eyes before his shoulders slumped. “God. I know I can't do anything to stop you and it would just be worse if I tried so... Just be safe.”

Stiles and Derek both nodded.

Stiles thought maybe that was it for a second, before the Sheriff looked right at Derek. “If you hurt him in any way, I will find out how to kill a werewolf permanently.” he paused and Stiles didn't doubt him at all. “Got it?”

Derek nodded.

The Sheriff got up and walked around the coffee table. Stiles threw himself at his dad without even thinking about it. “Thank you.” he said, squeezing his dad even tighter.

“Just promise to talk me from now on, okay?”

“Promise.”

~*~

By the time Stiles was in bed, wrapped around Derek, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of him and he slept peacefully for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Stiles explains to Lydia how her boyfriend ended up turning into a giant murdering rage-lizard.
> 
> Also, sorry about the over-use of the word nod. If somebody knows another word/phrase other than 'shook their head' could you let me know?


	5. Stiles explains werewolf stuff (again) and Lydia is awesome (as she always is)

The next day Stiles was getting ready to pull out of the parking lot after school when his passenger door opened and Lydia climbed in. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Can I help you?”

She smirked while arranging her Prada bag on her lap. “You could start by explaining to me all about the werewolf shit I missed out on because of male stupidity.”

Stiles’ first instinct was to pretend he didn’t know what Lydia was talking about, but a closer look at her face changed his mind pretty quickly. “Fair enough.”

Lydia deserved to know what had happened to her and maybe especially what had happened to Jackson. And now that Stiles had been on the other side of someone trying to 'protect' him he understood.

~*~

They ended up at a little coffee shop. Not necessarily the best place to discuss the supernatural situation they were trying to keep secret, but it was neutral ground and it had other people around.

Once Lydia had put in her order she turned away and went looking for a free table. The barista smirked at Stiles. He paid for both their coffees.

When he got to the table Lydia had picked out he handed over her coffee and said, “This is an apology beverage. Don't expect me to buy you things  _all_  the time.”

Lydias face told him what he already knew, what Lydia asked for, Stiles would get her. But she smiled softly at him anyway. “Wouldn't dream of it. Now get on with it.”

~*~

“So you guys thought it would be a good idea not to tell me about werewolves even after I'd been attacked by one? Not even when you thought I might be turning into a, what did you call it again? A Rage Lizard?”

“Kanima.”

“Not even when Allison had me translate that PDF of monsters in Archaic Latin? You do realize that if I hadn't been possessed by a murdering psychopath werewolf, I would have figured out what was going on?”

Stiles winced and didn't even try to hide the guilt from his face. “I don't doubt you would have. I'm so sorry we tried to protect you by keeping you in the dark. Obviously it was the wrong move.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder smugly. “Obviously.”

There was an awkward silence while Stiles tried to think of something else to say and Lydia seemed content to watch him squirm. “How's Jackson?” he asked hesitantly.

Lydia gave a small, tired smile. “Good. The other lawyers at his dad's new firm treat his dad like a god so his parents aren’t fighting as much. And the pack Derek told him about are nice, he likes them. It's...hard though. Him being so far away.”

“You two are going to be okay.” Stiles said, hoping he sounded reassuring.

Lydia looked surprised and her smile got a little happier. “Yeah? I think the space is good for us. We've been talking, really talking. It's nice.”

Stiles nodded and got up to get more coffee (Lydia handed him a fiver this time around). While he waited for the barista to finished their coffees he thought about his new relationship with Lydia. He used to think Lydia was perfect. That she was perfect for _him._  He was starting to realize that wasn't true anymore. Nobody was perfect. Nothing was going to magically fall together. And if it did, well that was just _boring._

Not that Lydia was at all boring! Just seeing her and Jackson together after she thought he was dead, seeing Lydia _save Jackson's life_ with the power of _her love._ That had definitely been a wake-up call.

When Stiles got back to their table she gave him an appraising look, sipped her coffee and stared at him. Finally she said “Are you going to use the distance between Jackson and I to break us up? Use it to your advantage?  _Make_  me fall in love with you?”

It stung that Lydia had to ask but it just reinforced that they didn't actually know each other. “What would that accomplish?”

She stared at him. “Well then you would  _have me_  wouldn't you? That's what you want isn't it?”

“No Lydia, I want you to be happy. I honestly don't think Jackson can make you happy, but you do and that's all that matters to me.”

Lydia leaned back in her chair. She tapped a finger against her lips and considered him. “You've changed.”

Stiles snorted. “You don't know me well enough to say that.”

Lydia shrugged. “I may have looked once in a while.”

His heart clenched in that familiar way, like it used to when she had so much as glance in his direction. “Are you trying to seduce me?” He gave her a playful smile to try and show her he was just teasing.

Lydia actually snorted. “Are you really that easy?”

Stiles laughed. “Well at least you haven’t brought me any dead rabbits. Unlike some people.” Stiles winced just thinking about the one and only time Derek had tried to (Isaac said) provide. After Stiles had cleaned up rabbit blood and guts he laughed about it. Hysterically.

Lydia's eyes glinted evilly at the prospect of gossip. “Are you being courted by a werewolf? That’s adorable.”

Stiles gasped in mock horror. “That is  _not adorable_!”

Lydia cackled. Actually cackled. If the math genius thing didn't work out she'd probably make a really kick ass witch. “You're not denying it! Which one is it?”

Stiles shoulders slumped. He did actually want to talk about the Derek situation with someone who wouldn’t be as biased as say, his father, or a werewolf who was Derek's beta. So that left... Lydia. Just Lydia.

“Let's get out of here.” Lydia said, jumping up and trying to drag Stiles out of his seat.

~*~

They ended up at Stiles' house and while it normally wasn't the best place to have a private conversation, Isaac had texted to say he and Derek were apartment hunting again.

They settled at the kitchen table and Stiles told Lydia about how it felt like he and Derek had gotten... closer. (Pointedly  _not_  to thinking about how he was telling his (barely) old crush about his new crush) “I think he might feel the same way about me.”

“That may be one of the most adorable things I've ever heard. You're going to make me throw up rainbows and puppies.”

Stiles was up, out of his chair, and facing the back door before he even thought about it. Peter was standing in the doorway, smirking and looking like his normal (douchy/creepy/rapy) self.

“What do you want?” Lydia asked, sounding polite and half-interested like she didn’t recognized him at all. Stiles doubted she was feeling anything of the sort.

Peter smiled with too many teeth. “I heard from a little birdy that the Alpha of Beacon Hills' Mate showed the Alpha of the Alpha pack compassion and tricked him into leaving. What do you have to say to that Nephew? Do you mind me calling you that? We are  _family_  after all, now.”

Stiles very pointedly did  _not_  shudder in revulsion at Peter (or the rumor, even though wow,  _really?_ ) “You know, I really don't think it's any of your business. After, you know, killing Laura and all.”

Peter gasped dramatically and clasped a hand over his heart. “You wound me Nephew.” He took a step further into the kitchen.

“Take another step and you won't mean 'wound' in a metaphorical sense.”

Peter smirked and took it as a challenge, just like Stiles thought he would. He took another step.

Stiles hadn't full thought out was he was actually going to do to Peter. Luckily Lydia was one step ahead of him (Stiles was willing to admit that was usually the case). A lit candle hit Peter in the head and caught his hair on fire. Huh. That witch thing was looking more probable by the minute.

Stiles hurried over to the sink, filled a bowl with water, and dumped it on the the flames (and Peter). It was one thing to set the skeevewolf on fire, it was another to do it to his house.

It was only a few moments after Stiles managed to get the fire out (and oh my god, did Peter look ridiculous without eyebrows and with uneven hair. Could werewolves grow their hair faster than normal people? Stiles hoped not), that Derek came running through the back door with Isaac hot on his heels.

Peter barely spared them a glace. He laughed and gave Stiles an absolutely  _insane_  grin “So I was right about the compassion part?”

Stiles snorted. “Not for you. The house.”

Peter just laughed harder. He wiggled his fingers at Lydia. “Nice arm! Goodbye love. Goodbye Nephews! See you all later!” he practically bounced down the porch steps. So very creepy.

Stiles turned to Lydia while digging his fingers into the fur on Dereks' neck. “Good job.” he told her. “You could give Jackson a run for his money.”

She snorted “Who do you think taught him in the first place?”

“Well that seemed really appropriate.” Stiles said, sinking down on to a chair and not protesting at all when Derek tried to climb into Stiles lap (even thought everybody knew Derek was too big.)

Lydia shrugged. “It seemed only right, since I didn't get to help the last time.”

Stiles gave her a shaky grin. “This feels like the start of a beautiful friendship.”

Lydia nodded slowly before grinning hugely. “Yes, I think so.”

“Fuck.” Isaac said with an over exaggerated shudder. “You two could probably take over the world together. I don't even want to think about what you're going to do to the pack.”

Lydia and Stiles smiled at each other while Derek made a noise Stiles was choosing to think meant Derek was up for the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Derek gets to explains some things to Stiles (finally)
> 
> thanks to my lovely beta juliehei! thanks sweetie


	6. Plus one time Derek (finally) explained things to Stiles

In the beginning of Derek being wolf-shaped it was cool. He was cute in a creature-that-could-kill-Stiles-with-a-bite kind of way. And he was really, _really_  cuddly. Stiles was going to be seriously unhappy if Derek stopped with the snuggles when he got back to normal. (But let's be real, Normal Derek? Not so touchy-feely.)

Stiles was lying on his back on the bed, trying to read when Derek came in. Stiles didn't bat an eye when Derek climbed up onto Stiles' bed and settled himself between Stiles legs with his head on Stiles' stomach.

Stiles absently petted Derek's ears for a few minutes before giving up on his book. Derek was more interesting.

“What am I going to do with you?” he mumbled, pulling lightly on Derek's ears. Derek didn't say anything but that wasn't at all surprising, just annoying. Stiles let out an angry (probably more pathetic) growl and flopped back down on the bed. “I solved everybody _elses_  problems, why can't I solve yours too? I'm seriously starting to miss your stupid face and it's beginning to be a problem for me. Problem solving really isn't my strong suit, believe it or not. I miss your stupid voice too, even though I've barely heard it before.” he smirked, trying to show Derek he was only joking. He threw his arm over his eyes and sighed in frustration.

After a while Derek's weight on Stiles got heavier, like Derek had just completely lain down on Stiles and was trying to squish him to death. “Not cool.” Stiles grumbled, moving his arm to push his hand against Derek's muzzle. Only to find his hand was not on scratchy fur but scratchy skin. Stiles sat up and came face to face with...well...Derek's very human face.

“Oh my god!” Stiles yelled, flailing around a little because what? At least Derek looked as surprised as Stiles felt. “What the fuck?” Stiles asked with a glare that lost all heat because of how hard Stiles was grinning. “You change back  _now_? After I took care of everything for you?” Stiles paused, the pieces starting to click together. “Oh. That actually makes sense. Everybody was putting so much pressure on you to take care of everything that when you got stuck as a wolf you didn't try as hard to change back as you could, because as a wolf you didn't have to worry about as many things and nobody thought you could fix anything anymore.”

Derek was still just staring and it suddenly occurred to Stiles that Derek was naked. This made things about ten times more awkward then with the Alpha!alpha. Stiles hadn't wanted to jump  _him_.

“Wolf got your tongue?” Stiles asked, trying to hide his discomfort. Derek just sighed, grabbed Stiles face, and smooshed their lips together.

As far as first kisses go, it was definitely better than Stiles real first kiss (the one Stiles isn't going to talk about because he and Scott and shared blood. That's not something that can be broken.)

Stiles' nose was squished uncomfortably against Derek's cheek and Stiles accidentally bit Derek's tongue. At least nobody was bleeding (unlike the time Stiles isn't talking about.)

But then Derek turned his head just right and nothing mattered anymore. All Stiles cared about was how warm Derek felt and how soft his lips were and how ruff his stubble was and Derek's tongue and Derek, Derek, _Derek_.

By the time Stiles couldn't take not being able to breath anymore, Derek looked completely dazed, his cheeks flushed and the tips of his ears pink. He looked so adorable Stiles didn't try to stop his grin at all. “Hi.” he said breathlessly.

“Hi.” Derek repeated, voice gravely from lack of use (and probably arousal).

Stiles hands ended up on either side of Dereks neck while Derek nuzzled his face into the base of Stiles throat.

“Did you like your wolf-cation?” Stiles asked, digging his fingers into Dereks hair. Derek made a soft sort of growl that Stiles had figured out a while ago meant Derek liked what Stiles was doing.

Derek sat up a little so he could look Stiles in the eyes. “The first week was horrible. No matter how hard I tried to change back I couldn't. I didn't know what was going to happen when the Alphas deiced to attack. But then you came and took care of everything _and_ Isaac when I couldn't.”

Stiles shrugged. “That wasn't a problem. Isaac's pretty okay when he's not on a werewolf-douche high. I'm way more impressed with how I handled the Alphas.” Stiles smirked.

Derek bent down to kiss him again, soft and sweet, just a light brush of lips. “You stopped a mass murderer by being  _nice_  and  _talking_. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.”

Stiles flushed. He hadn't actually been expecting praise. He tried to cover his embarrassment and joy by kissing Derek again. But something occurred to him and he pulled back.

“This is really easy.” he said with a frown. Normally he wouldn't question it, but this was Derek and almost nothing was easy with him (not when he was his normal self anyway). “We're not like, soul mates and you just haven’t told me yet, right?”

“No, Stiles.” Derek said, smiling a little. And god, he was beautiful when he smiled. “There's a ceremony to become mates.” Derek took a deep breath. “I've thought of you as pack for a long time, since you were willing to cut my arm off actually. I've known you were at least attracted to me since we met.” he started to flush even more and it was never not going to be adorable. “I like you, too. I wasn't going to do anything though, you could still leave if you wanted too.” Derek glared at Stiles, obviously knowing Stiles wanted to interrupt so Stiles kept his mouth shut. “But then you took care of my pack when I couldn’t. You saved Erica and Boyd's lives. My betas  _listen_  to you, like they would me. Peter even said he liked you, in his really creepy way. But you can still leave, yo-” Stiles clamped his hand over Dereks mouth.

“Nope. Not allowed. I'm not just in this for Scott anymore. Isaac likes my dad and can get him to eat healthy food voluntarily! Erica and I are platonic soul mates not matter what you say and Boyd is teaching me how to lie to werewolves because he is seriously amazing at poker. Peter's the only one I have a problem with but I hate to tell you,  _everybody_  has a problem with him.” Stiles moved his hand back and took a deep breath before saying the most important part of his little speech. “Even you're not so bad sometimes. Sorry, but I'm not sorry to say you're stuck with me.”

Derek stared at Stiles like he was trying to see into his very soul. “Only some of the time?”

Stiles grinned and started to move closer. “I think we'll have plenty of time to work on that.”

Derek met Stiles half way and said right against his lips “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many, many thanks to my sweet beta juliehei


End file.
